Pucca
|-|Regular= |-|Red Super Sooga Squad= |-|Anti Virus= |-|Noodle Girl= |-|Puccapatra= |-|Goddess of Sport= |-|Toon Pucca= Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl who speaks in giggles, grunts, and sighs. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. It's assumed due to Garu taking vow of silence took it too as she doesn't speak. Her best friend is Ching. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca Funny Love Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Goddess of Sport Attack Potency: Multi Continental level '(Casually splits the ocean in half, which generates this much energy. Should be comparable if not superior to lightning amped Garu as Pucca is the one who powered him. The former of who is comparable to Lightning Tobe who stated to have the power of 1000 storms & casually caused thunderstorms. Causally stopped a comet, generating this much energy. Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air. Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land. Which generates this much energy.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can effortlessly blitz Garu, and keep up to him travel wise. Garu can run around the Earth in around 6-7 minutes.), likely MFTL+ (Could jump to another distant solar system.) Combat Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Threw Tobe into the exosphere in less then a second. Threw a lasso up to the moon in 1.25 seconds. Did a similar feat, however she did it in less then a second. Punched Garu to another unknown location outside of our solar system.) Reaction Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Could perform actions in a treehouse being flung into another solar system Blitzed a camera.) Lifting Strength: Class Z, likely higher (Could carry the moon on a lasso with one hand) Striking Strength: Multi Continental Class Durability: Multi Continental level ''' (Took no damage from the "Breaking Wind Hurricane Palm Blast", which was capable of this. Tanked hits from lightning Tobe without needing to amp herself with lightning.), '''higher with energy shield (Can create a shield that makes even attackers that could previously push her back unable to even reach her body.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with whatever weapon comes out of her hammerspace, Island with weather manipulation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal), Weapon Mastery (Can use noodles, crossbows, and metal boxes in combat), Reality Warping, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go.), Forcefield Creation (Created an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring), Dimensional Storage (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere), Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, transform into Noodle Girl, mermaids, etc.), Transmutation (Capable of turning Garu into a frog. Has turned herself and Garu into constellations), Time Manipulation (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe. Spun the merry go round so fast that she traveled back in time), Lightning Manipulation (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Aura, Purification, Quality Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can create an aura of her pureness that passively changed any of Doga's corruption pure, including non-sentient objects, people and plants. Can arguably even bypass Doga's resistance.), Kiss Projection & Morality Manipulation (Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them, and can change the corrupted people to good with her hearts.), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly), Heat & Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions. Capable of setting herself on fire,.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded. Could sense Garu while he was in the astral plane in a different part of space.), (Type 1 as Goddess of Sport, Type 6, can live and run around without any skin on her body), Summoning, Telepathy, & Light Manipulation (All done here), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time ), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope ), Soul Manipulation (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body), Mind Manipulation (Via the mistletoe), Attack Reflection (Reflected lasers), Invulnerability (Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders. Even when she's hit she shows no scratches or damage or actual signs of harm.), Water Manipulation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life), Picture Manipulation (Caused the street signs to gain sentience), Petrification (Turned Garu to stone), Power Mimicry (Was capable of using petrification right after seeing Garu use it, could use the Breaking Wind Hurricane palm Blast right after seeing Tobe do it), Size Manipulation (Did this on multipleoccasions.), Creation (Created a bowtie out of thin air), Possible Magic & Wish Granting (Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Invisibility (With the vanishing cream), Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe underwater for nearly a hour,can transform herself into a mermaid.), Power Nullification, Transformation, Fusionism, and Size Negation (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking. Took all 3 sumo wrestlers out of their giant state.), Possible Elemental Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation while unrestricted (Her mere steps caused vibrations throughout the ground), BFR (Could remove Ring Ring from the toon universe and send her back into their universe via merely smacking her), Acausality & Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Type 1, Garu being erased in the past caused everyone, even the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this. Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions), Homing Attack (Her arrows can home in on an enemy which turn in love with the first person they see), Resistance to Corruption Manipulation (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Lightning Manipulation (Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing.), Heat (Had no damage while setting herself on fire ), Disease Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken had no affect on Pucca ), Life Absorption (Unaffected by the closing of the noodle shop.), Petrification (Broke out of Garu's petrification), Extreme Clients (Can survive in the vaccum of space), Existence Erasure (Type 2. The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, removing the very memory of Garu, had no effect on Pucca), Dream Manipulation (Resisted Tobe entering her dream.) Standard Equipment: Transformation Wand, Canned noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Cross Bow, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Space Bike, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem) Weaknesses: If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. Note: This profile is treated as a composite of sorts. The Pucca shorts can be used as it's made by the same creators, and Pucca does not have a dedicated canon, therefore as long as it's not an AU episode and made by the creators(or has any noticeable contradictions), it can be used. Feats: '''Pucca Respect Thread Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Yandere Characters Category:Kids Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Thread Users Category:Aura Users Category:Purification Users Category:Quality Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Projection Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paint Users Category:Picture Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Earthquake Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Hero Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:[[Attack Reflection Users]]